


As the years go on

by sugarjisoo



Series: Crossposted from AFF [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjisoo/pseuds/sugarjisoo
Summary: Childhood friends stay friends forever, right?





	As the years go on

Age: 5

 

Jisoo peered out from beside his mother's arm and noticed another child doing the same. He smiled sheepishly before ducking behind his mother again.

Jisoo's mom sighed. "Come on, Jisoo, school's a fun place! Look at all those kids laughing and running around!"

Jisoo moped, hugging his mom's arm a bit tighter. "Not that kid," he pointed out.

Jisoo's mother chuckled. "Jeonghan? Ah, I heard." His mom made her way towards this Jeonghan kid's mom and they started talking. They were already friends, it seems.

Jisoo finally let go of his mother and looked at Jeonghan. "H-hi," he said shyly, waving a little.

Jeonghan looked down. "Hi," he replied quietly.

The mothers smiled at their kids finally talking to each other.

"Well, we should get going, huh? Alright Jeonghan, you be nice to Jisoo, okay?" Jeonghan's mom said, hugging her son one last time before walking away with Jisoo's mother.

Jisoo and Jeonghan stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Jisoo took Jeonghan's hand. "I wanna sit down," he said, pulling Jeonghan into a chair with him.

They stared at each other again when Jisoo smiled. "You're pretty," he said sweetly.

Jeonghan's mouth opened a little at the sudden praise. Not wanting to be outdone, he replied, "Y-you're pretty too. Like a cat."

Jisoo giggled. "I love cats! I have a kitty at home but it doesn't like me," he suddenly pouted, crossing his arms.

"Why?"

"It doesn't like brats, is what my uncle said."

"That's not fair."

"I know."

They stared at each other again. "You're pretty," Jisoo repeated. "Really pretty."

Jeonghan, unsure as to why Jisoo kept complimenting him, looked down. "O-okay, thank you." No one ever called him pretty, it was either cute or shy. 

Class started soon after and the pair listened wide-eyed and attentively as their teacher explained what school was. It was a new experience. At least the two had each other to make it through their first and long day of school.

Jisoo and Jeonghan became inseparable after that.

 

 

Age: 8

 

"Mom, can Jisoo come over?" Jeonghan asked eagerly.

Jeonghan's mother sighed. "Not that I mind, but he was just over yesterday, and the day before that. What exactly are you two doing?"

"Boy stuff. You wouldn't understand."

His mom rolled her eyes. "Of course I wouldn't. Okay, fine. Only one hour tops, though. It's a school night."

Jeonghan, despite his growing urge to become manly or whatever, hugged his mom like a little kid before running to call Jisoo on the phone. 

"She said yes, now come on!"

Jisoo's excited voice came from the other end of the line. "Oh, really?! Okay, one sec."

5 minutes later and he was at the door. He only lived 2 streets down so it wasn't long on a bike. Jeonghan pulled him into his room and showed him the computer.

"Look, look!"

Jisoo gasped. Jeonghan had finally beat the boss on the hardest level to exist, only to unlock an even harder boss on an even harder level.

"I can't believe you did it! How long did it take you?"

Jeonghan beamed proudly. "4 hours and 19 minutes. I thought I'd never make it."

Jisoo stuck out his bottom lip. "Now you're ahead of me," he whined, flopping onto Jeonghan's bed.

Jeonghan snickered. "Dedication," he replied smugly, throwing out the word he'd learned recently and using it often nowadays.

Jisoo remained lying on Jeonghan's bed, staring at the ceiling. "You're so good at this game. You always beat me. Oh!" He sat back up, his eyes sparkling in that way that always made Jeonghan eager. "Teach me? Please? I want to learn how you got so good at videogames~"

Jeonghan laughed and sat down next to Jisoo. "Okay, fine, but you must call me Mr. Jeonghan."

"Yes Mr. Jeonghan."

"...Sir."

"Yes Mr. Jeonghan Sir."

Jeonghan smiled haughtily. "And you must obey my every command. Clean my room."

Jisoo stuck out his tongue. "No."

"Are you disobeying your master?"

"You're not my master, you're my teacher."

"Your teacher has evolved to master."

"No fair!"

Jisoo threw a pillow at Jeonghan who dodged but now he wasn't going to let Jisoo go. He threw the pillow back at a giggling Jisoo who picked up Jeonghan's clothes (which were lying all over the ground) and started tossing them at Jeonghan, who reciprocated the throws.

Soon it became a throw-fest. It was all fun and games until Jeonghan's mom entered to check up on the duo.

"What the―boys!"

The pair froze, dropping whatever they possessed in their arms. 

"Jeonghan, didn't I tell you to make your room cleaner, not worse?"

Jeonghan looked down, ashamed, and Jisoo jumped in.

"S-sorry, Mrs. Yoon, it's my fault. I started it. Don't get mad at him."

Mrs. Yoon sighed. Jisoo was usually the calmer, sweeter, and more reserved of the two, so she couldn't get mad at him even if he was telling the truth.

"Anyway, you boys have homework, right? Jisoo, you're studious, but Jeonghan is more of the videogame lover, so he needs to start now."

Jisoo nodded, understanding. He looked back at Jeonghan. "See you later, Han."

Jeonghan did a half smile back. "Mm, try to catch up to my awesome video game skills soon."

They laughed and Jisoo hopped back onto his bike and sped away.

Jeonghan and him were the closest of friends. And no one could beat that.

 

 

Age: 11

 

"Jeonghan? What's wrong?" Jisoo asked softly, brushing the hair out of Jeonghan's face.

Jeonghan remained looking down. "Nothing, he replied sullenly.

"Han, I can tell when you're lying. We haven't been friends for 6 years for nothing."

Jeonghan sighed. "Is my face too girly?" he asked, looking Jisoo in the eyes.

Jisoo looked startled by the question. "No? Why?"

"The guys told me I look like a girl."

"Jeonghan, you know it's because they're jealous, right?"

"Of what?"

"Of how pretty you are."

"Boys shouldn't be pretty," Jeonghan scoffed.

Jisoo smiled. "Who says?"

"It's the rules. Bro code."

Jisoo giggled. "You know half the girls in our class have a crush on you, right?"

Jeonghan made a face. "How do you know that?"

"I heard them. They're wondering if you have a girlfriend or someone you like."

"Why would I have a girlfriend? I'm not a high schooler," Jeonghan muttered.

"Well, Seulgi-noona has a boyfriend and she's only a year older than us," Jisoo reasoned.

Jeonghan rested his head on Jisoo's shoulder, exhausted. "Why is middle school so annoying..." he mumbled.

Jisoo smiled, rubbing Jeonghan's head. "Wait till we get to high school. The place of big kids and bullies."

"Don't remind me," Jeonghan groaned. "Why can't we stay like this forever?"

Jisoo closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I'd like that too."

"Jisoo?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Mm."

They stayed like that for a long time.

 

 

Age: 14

 

"Jisoo, how does my hair look?" Jeonghan asked nervously.

Jisoo rolled his eyes. "The exact same as usual. Longer and prettier than mine."

Jeonghan hit Jisoo lightly on the shoulder. "I'm serious! This is our first day of high school! We have to show the other freshmen who's on top!"

Jisoo giggled. "You look fine, Jeonghan. Now come on, the bus is here."

They boarded the bus, Jeonghan taking the window seat as usual. Jisoo noticed the male in the seat next to him dropped his folder and papers flying everywhere.

"Oh, let me help you," Jisoo exclaimed, bending over to help the clumsy guy with his stuff. He finished and the guy looked up.

"Thanks," he said, his voice much lower than Jisoo expected. "You're a lifesaver. I'm Mingyu, by the way."

Jisoo was taken aback by both how low this guy's voice was and how incredibly attractive his facial features were. "N-no problem. I-I'm Jisoo," he stammered, his face going red and promptly sinking back into his seat.

Jeonghan noticed the change immediately. "What happened?" he asked, gesturing to Jisoo's expression.

Jisoo covered his face quickly, turning away so Mingyu wouldn't be able to see nor hear what Jisoo was going to say next. "The guy over there in the seat next us..." he started, blushing vividly.

Jeonghan turned and looked at said male, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah? What'd he do? Your face is red as a beet."

"He's...he's really handsome..." Jisoo said in a shy voice, still covering his face.

A strange feeling grew in Jeonghan's stomach. "Yeah...so why's that bother you so much?"

Jisoo swallowed nervously, tearing his hands away from his face. "I-I don't know...my heart started beating really fast when I saw his face..."

Jeonghan pulled Jisoo a little closer to him. "Maybe your heart's warning you that he's a dangerous guy," he suggested.

Jisoo sighed. "Maybe..."

As usual, Jisoo and Jeonghan sat together in the cafeteria, sometimes joined by others, such as the dance club member Soonyoung or the rapper enthusiast (who actually sucked at rapping but no one would tell him) Seungkwan. The days passed by peacefully like this. In high school, people had different classes, met new people. It turned out that Jisoo had art class with Mingyu.

Which for whatever reason irked Jeonghan.

Especially when he saw Jisoo's heartfelt smile, usually directed towards him, instead directed to this Mingyu guy that they barely knew. Or when they exchanged words that no one else could hear. Or when Mingyu slung an arm around Jisoo like it was the most natural thing in the world when they approached Jeonghan in the cafeteria.

But what annoyed him the most, what bothered him to the point of exasperation, was the light tinge of pink on Jisoo's cheeks everytime Mingyu was in his proximity. The way Jisoo's eyes lingered on Mingyu for much longer than necessary.

Jeonghan gritted his teeth. "You two must be close," he commented as they sat in Jeonghan's room, playing video games as usual.

"Oh, Mingyu? Yeah, he's―" There was a short but definite pause. "―interesting."

Jeonghan glanced at Jisoo through his peripheral vision and saw that annoying light rosy blush decorating his face. He slammed his hand on the controller with more force than necessary, and easily beat Jisoo in the game.

Jisoo groaned. "I hate how you're always so good at video games. Even after all those times you tried teaching me how to play."

Jeonghan couldn't bask in the feeling of winning because right now he was inexplicably irritated. He simply sighed.

"Oh yeah, Jeonghan? A girl came up to me and asked me to tell you she likes you. Except I forgot her name," Jisoo said apologetically. 

Jeonghan shrugged. "If she doesn't have the guts to tell me to the face then there's no helping it."

"You're still popular for your looks. I knew you'd become popular in high school," Jisoo mused, lying on Jeonghan's bed.

"Hey! I just made my bed!" Jeonghan complained, walking over to Jisoo to drag him off.

Jisoo smirked back at him unexpectedly. "Too bad. Zzzzz." He closed his eyes.

Jeonghan jumped onto the bed and pounced on Jisoo. "Get off or I'll tickle you till you cry," he threatened.

Jisoo stuck his tongue out and kept his eyes closed.

Jeonghan kept his promise and started tickling every inch of Jisoo's exposed body.

Jisoo shrieked and started trying to escape, but Jeonghan had him pinned to the cursed sheets.

"W-wai―st-stop―" Jisoo gasped in between giggles, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. 

Jeonghan eventually got tired and pulled back, only to see the mess that was Jisoo. With his shirt hitched up almost all the way, panting, and his eyes glazed over from laughing.

Jeonghan felt his heart speed up suddenly and got off Jisoo, who embraced the freedom and sat up. "I hate you," Jisoo mumbled, his hair a disheveled mess along with the rest of him. It made him look awfully...cute.

"I just wanted to sleep on Jeonghan's bed like the good old days but Jeonghan's mean and won't let me," Jisoo pouted, talking to Jeonghan in third person.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Now my bed's an even bigger mess. Whatever. Sleep there for all I care." Jisoo's eyes lit up and he immediately retreated under Jeonghan's covers.

Jeonghan left the room and took a deep breath. He had no clue what just happened or what these feelings were but he just wanted to relax, and he couldn't do that with Jisoo so casually asleep in his room like that.

He finished watching TV two hours later and returned to go wake up Jisoo. 

"Jisoo, wake up before I douse you in cold water," he said unceremoniously, shaking Jisoo.

Jisoo finally did open his eyes, his eyelids fluttering open almost gracefully and his lips parted. Jeonghan swallowed and backed away. 

"Is it morning?" he mumbled drowsily, a small hand yanking at Jeonghan's arm.

Jeonghan shook his head. "No you dolt, you fell asleep after messing up my bed, remember?"

"Oh, right." Jisoo flashed a toothy grin. "I won."

"Yeah right. You were begging me to spare you."

"Han, your bed is so soft. Can I sleep here forev―"

"No. Also, do your folks know how long you're supposed to be out? You've been out of the house for 4 hours already."

"4 hours―?" Jisoo exclaimed, jumping off Jeonghan's bed. "Nooo mom's gonna kill me! See you later Han~"

He flew out of Jeonghan's house, and Jeonghan heard Jisoo mutter a prayer to God to spare his young soul. 

Jeonghan sighed and sank onto his bed which now smelled unfortunately much like Jisoo.

I even know what he smells like. Well, we have been friends for nearly 10 years, huh...

Yeah. Friends, that's it.

Nothing else.

 

 

Age: 17

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "I told you he was straight. He gave off those...straight vibes. Now look at you."

Jisoo groaned and shoveled another scoop of ice cream in his mouth. "A guy can dream," he replied gloomily, emptying the small pint of chocolate ice cream in one sitting.

Jeonghan looked at his depressed friend and sat down next to him on the bed. "Eating ice cream all day will not help you get over your rejection," he pointed out.

Jisoo pouted, a habit he never really let go of despite the fact that he was a junior in high school. "I wasn't rejected, technically. I never really got the chance to confess before he got himself a girlfriend."

"Emphasis on girlfriend."

Jisoo hit Jeonghan lightly on the back. "Hey, are you trying to make me feel better or worse?"

Jeonghan grinned. "Ah, geez. You're cute, you know. Maybe go to an all-boys school and see what you can discover there."

Jisoo finally cracked a smile. "Hm, thanks. I might consider it." He leaned against the headboard of the bed, exhaling.

"What about you?" Jisoo asked after a pause. "How're things going with your girlfriend?"

Jeonghan made a face. "She's been so annoying lately, I think I might have to break it off with her. She keeps getting jealous because I hang out with you. I mean, seriously."

Jisoo chuckled. "Remember that rumor during freshman year that we were dating because we hung out together so much? You avoided me for weeks after that," he reflected. There was no hurt or accusation in his tone, he was long over the fact. 

Jeonghan, on the other hand, felt a pang in his chest. "Sorry about that," he mumbled, shifting closer to Jisoo on the bed. "Me and my obsession with looking cool."

Jisoo closed his eyes. "You are cool, though. When I got crap for being gay, you stood up for me. Even though you knew what would happen."

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo, who was smiling forlornly back at him. "Sorry for dragging you into this mess," the smaller sighed.

Jeonghan shook his head. "We're a team. The crap you go through is the crap I go through. That's just how it is."

Jisoo's smile remained rueful, however. "If your girlfriend is upset that you're hanging out with me too much, I'll stop―"

"No. You always come first. 12 years of friendship isn't going down the drain for some chick I met last week."

Jisoo gave a heartfelt smile at Jeonghan, his eyes sparkling. Jeonghan hadn't seen one of those in a while and his heart thumped unexpectedly in response.

"Thanks," Jisoo said in a thick voice, getting up and throwing away his empty ice cream carton.

Jeonghan knew that voice. That was the voice that Jisoo had when he was holding back tears. It was the voice he'd used after Jeonghan had defended him in front of everybody. It was the voice that was full of nothing but gratitude. 

Unknowingly, it was the voice that made Jeonghan's mind and heart go crazy.

He stood up and came up behind Jisoo and pulled him into a backhug, resting his forehead on Jisoo's shoulder.

"J-Jeonghan?"

"Shush, just stay like this for a bit."

They stood there, and Jeonghan's hand lay over Jisoo's chest, right over his heart.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Jeonghan could feel his heartbeat. He could hear Jisoo's heartbeat. It was loud, very loud. He raised his head.

"You smell nice," Jeonghan breathed onto Jisoo's neck. Jisoo turned red, from his face to his ears. Jeonghan noticed and smirked before putting his head back on Jisoo's shoulder.

"Y-you're heavy," Jisoo argued weakly. 

Even the way his voice cracks makes me crazy.

Jeonghan spun Jisoo around, light tears hazing the other's vision. Jeonghan sighed.

"What am I going to do, Jisoo? I don't want to give you to anybody else. I don't want to see you heartbroken again." He reached out and wiped the stray tears that had escaped from Jisoo's face.

Jisoo sniffed. "I really liked him, you know? I really did."

"I know."

Jisoo sighed. "Life sucks."

"It really does."

Jisoo gave him a cheesy smile. "At least I have you. So life doesn't suck as much."

Jeonghan felt his heartstrings tug and leaned in closer to the smaller boy. "Yeah," he replied, his hand that had previously been wiping away Jisoo's tears now tracing Jisoo's cheek, his jawline, his chin. His lips.

He kept his hand there or a moment. Jisoo's lips were soft. It was what he'd overhead Jisoo's first girlfriend say after she'd kissed him. Later Jisoo had admitted to being gay, so that'd been his only girlfriend. Actually, the only person he'd ever dated, because there were like, zero gay guys at their school. 

Jisoo remained still, gazing at Jeonghan silently. Jeonghan finally let go, removing his hand.

"As much as I hate to leave you here moping alone, I promised my mom I'd be back to help her move some stuff after checking on you, so I gotta go, okay? Don't let this eat you up. And if you down another scoop of ice cream I will personally break in here and throw every last carton away." He reached Jisoo's bedroom doorway and paused. "You should come back to school. It's boring if you're not here with me. It always is. Anyway, gotta go, love you. Bye!"

Jisoo smiled. "Bye, Han..." he said softly. Once Jeonghan was long gone, he added, "...love you too."

 

 

Age: 18

 

"I'm dying, Jisoo. I'm dying."

"Come on, Han. If you want to get into a good university―"

"What good is university if I'm dead?" Jeonghan exclaimed in frustration, slamming his head rather painfully onto his desk. Jisoo winced.

"Look, it's just a couple more days of hell―"

"Jisoo, let's take a break, please. Anything. I need a break or I'm actually going to have a stroke and die."

Jisoo rubbed his temple in agitation. He'd been trying to reinstill Differential Calculus concepts into Jeonghan's head for an hour now. "Okay okay. Let's take a break."

"Oh my god I love you Jisoo," Jeonghan moaned, tackling the other into a hug. Jisoo snorted.

"You only love me when I do things your way," he scoffed, rubbing the latter's head affectionately.

Jeonghan sighed into Jisoo's chest. "Thanks for trying to tutor a failure like me," he mumbled.

Jisoo shook his head. "You're smart as hell, Jeonghan. But unfortunately, you're also lazy as hell."

Jeonghan laughed and pulled away from Jisoo. "You're right."

Jisoo tried not to smile but failed, and Jeonghan swore it was the most adorable thing. "Out of curiosity," Jeonghan started, smirking, "How is it possible that an 18 year old fully grown male like you can act so goddamn cute all time?"

Jisoo's face turned a vivid red. "What in the world?" he replied, turning away. Jeonghan's smirk turned bigger and he pulled Jisoo onto the ground with him. 

"Quit teasing me," Jisoo whined, trying to escape Jeonghan's hold on him. They were now both lying side by side, Jeonghan's arms wrapped around Jiso's upper body from behind. Jeonghan snickered and leaned towards Jisoo's ear.

"I'll quit teasing you when you stop making it so easy for me to do so," he replied in a low voice. Jisoo swallowed involuntarily at the sudden action.

"Jeonghan, I'm not a cat, even if you said I looked like one back when we were 5."

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. "You remember that?"

Jisoo smiled, flipping onto his other side so he could face Jeonghan still lying down. "It's like that soulmate thing. Remembering each other's first words and whatever."

Jeonghan looked thoughtful. "Soulmates..." he repeated. Jisoo flushed.

"N-not that I'm saying―you know what I mean," he stammered.

Jeonghan's eyes found Jisoo's and for a moment they remained locked in place, inches from each other on the smooth carpet.

"No, I don't know what you mean. Can you elaborate?" Jeonghan questioned in a husky voice that sent tremors down Jisoo's spine.

Jisoo bit his lip and Jeonghan's eyes trailed towards them. "Have I ever told you how kissable your lips look? I'm surprised no guys have jumped you for them," Jeonghan remarked in that same low tone.

Jisoo chewed on his bottom lip. "N-no, I don't think you have....b-but thanks."

Jeonghan sighed and his hand reached out and cupped Jisoo's face. "I don't want to go to college and go far away from you, Jisoo," he confessed.

Jisoo's eyes softened. "We'll always be together, even if not at the same college. Well, if you studied hard enough, then maybe it's possible..." he joked.

Jeonghan still looked at Jisoo sadly. "That's not what I meant. You'll end up finding someone you like, and they like you back, and..."

Jisoo looked down. "Funny, we have the same worries. I was thinking the same thing."

"You're worried about me finding someone I like?"

"Yeah. All the time, actually."

Jeonghan chuckled. "Huh. Well, you're the genius here, think of a solution."

Jisoo shook his head. "I've tried. I can't."

"You really can't think of a way to solve this?"

There was another one of those short yet definite pauses. "No," Jisoo mumbled.

"Yeah you have. Let's hear it," Jeonghan said, his eyes glinting.

Jisoo looked away. "No I haven't."

"Uh huh." Jeonghan climbed over Jisoo and trapped the latter beneath him.

"There's an answer, isn't there? And you know it," Jeonghan voiced, his eyes staring down Jisoo's timid ones.

Jisoo's breath hitched in his throat. There were so many things he wanted to say. 

But he wasn't going to risk his friendship for them.

"Let's go back to studying," Jisoo muttered, trying to pry Jeonghan off him. The other didn't budge, however.

"Don't change the topic," Jeonghan asserted, pinning Jisoo down. 

Jisoo looked at Jeonghan with pained eyes. "Look, even if I do have an answer, you won't want to hear it."

"Yes I do."

"No you won't."

"Jisoo."

Jisoo sighed and closed his eyes. It was now or never.

"I thought we could stay friends, but my dumb, stupid, foolish, idiot self fell in love with you. Even though I knew you liked girls, I knew you only thought of me as a friend, but goddammit Jeonghan, I'm so in love with you I don't know what to do." His voice tapered off to a shaken whisper. He kept his eyes closed, tears prickling the back of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. 

He was an idiot. 13 years of friendship now gone to waste. Unlucky number 13.

Jeonghan's voice was hoarse when he replied. "You're in love with me."

The affirmation made the tears slide down Jisoo's face, and he opened his eyes, his heart aching. "Yes," he replied softly.

"What exactly do you want to do with me?" Jeonghan asked quietly.

Jisoo's voice trembled, choked sobs escaping his throat. "I want...I want to h-hug you..."

Jeonghan gave a small laugh. "We do that all the time."

"..h-hold your hands..."

"Done."

"...be w-with you all the time..."

"Don't we always do that?"

".....I w-want...I want t-to...k-kiss you..."

Jeonghan didn't stop or wait. He leaned down and met Jisoo's tear dampened lips, every bit as soft as he's expected.

"Done," he croaked, looking down. "A-anything else?"

Jisoo's eyes widened, shimmering with tears. "Wh-what―"

Jeonghan smiled fondly. "When someone kisses you it usually means they like you back, you know."

Jisoo's heart raced. "Like you...back..." It took him a minute to process those words. Then his face went on a whole other level of scarlet.

Jeonghan laughed. "Ah, how cute. Really, people sure are missing out on a lot. Well, at least I have you now."

Jisoo covered his tear streaked, now fiery red face. "You like me?" he squeaked, not believeing it.

"Hm...maybe more that I'm in love with you, Hong Jisoo. You know. Have been for a while, actually. But I wasn't sure why my heart was racing every time I saw you being all adorable―which is basically all the time―so I didn't really know it at first. But enough about me. When did you fall for me? Last time I checked you were still sobbing over that sap that rejected you."

Jisoo's hands still covered his face, a trait that basically shot Jeonghan in the heart over and over because of how damn cute it was, said in a still squeaked voice, "Since you stood up for me for being gay. So, uh, freshman year."

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo affectionately. "That long? So why cry over that loser then?"

"I thought I should try to forget about you...not that it worked very well..."

Jeonghan pulled Jisoo's hands away from his face. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked Jisoo, who blushed furiously in response. 

"Y-y-yea―"

Jeonghan crashed his lips back onto Jisoo's with enough force to knock the wind out of the two of them. Jisoo gasped but kissed back just as much, and Jeonghan wondered why on earth he waited so long―13 years really―to do so. 

It was pure. It was bliss. It was heaven.

Jeonghan finally pulled away, chuckling. "Sorry, I turned our study session into a makeout session instead. Not that I mind."

Jisoo panted, sitting up, his eyes glossed over. "Y-yeah, right, that." He stood up. "Come on, we have work to do."

And after a long night of studying with brief periods of Jeonghan pulling Jisoo into kisses in between, the pair finally finished all their tests. A few days later, at the Hong residence―

"JISOO! I PASSED OH MY GOD―" Jeonghan pulled Jisoo into a bone crushing hug the moment Jisoo opened the front door. "Oh god I seriously thought I was going to fail, oh my god I love you Jisoo thank you―"

Jisoo squeaked and Jeonghan released the smaller apologetically, who was now gasping for air. "N-no problem...pl-please don't kill me next time..."

The pair entered Jisoo's room, radiating happiness.

Jeonghan smiled. "We both passed, right? I get to go to uni with you! This is great!"

Jisoo, finally recovered, beamed. "Yeah, I'm glad. Really. Like you said, school's boring if you're not there with me."

Jeonghan pulled Jisoo closer. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Sure, why n―"

Jisoo was suddenly pushed against a wall and Jeonghan was all over him, literally. Jisoo bit back a moan when Jeonghan's lips trailed excessively long over his neck.

"W-wait―Han―"

"Jisoo? Is Jeonghan with you?"

The pair flew apart as Jisoo's mom entered.

"Y-yeah, he is," Jisoo replied breathlessly.

His mom smiled. "Congrats on the two of you passing! We should celebrate!" She beamed at the two, and then looked concerned. "Are you guys okay? Both your faces are flushed. Hope you don't have a fever!"

Jisoo shook his head fervently. "N-no, mom, nothing like that. It's just hot outside."

She nodded. "I'll go call the Yoons over. We're celebrating!" She left the room.

The pair breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, to be honest, would she really be mad if she found out we're dating?"

"Probably not, but then our families would tease us endlessly. Can you imagine?" 

They shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, no."

"God, I'm tired. Wanna crash?" Jisoo asked.

Jeonghan nodded. The two collapsed onto the bed, knocked out instantly.

"Oh dear," Jisoo's mom said when she returned. "I was going to call them down to join us..."

She eyed the two, Jeonghan's arm slewn over Jisoo's torso, pulling him closer, Jisoo's face onto his chest, almost protectively. Both deeply asleep.

It was a really cute image, to be honest. She quickly snapped a photo with her phone before leaving.

Later, the pair was teased ceaselessly by both families, cooing at them while Jisoo shot his mother a look of rage which was really just a more annoyed glance than usual because Jisoo could never really look angry. She'd texted the photo of the two of them sleeping to both sets of parents.

"How cute~" Jeonghan's mom doted. Jeonghan rolled his eyes. Then, out of nowhere―

"Oh yeah, by the way, we're dating now," Jisoo said as offhandedly as if he'd been discussing the weather.

Silence.

"I knew it!" Jisoo's mom said, pumping her fist victoriously. She high-fived Jeonghan's mom. Their fathers, on the other hand, groaned. "Dammit, we lost the bet."

"B-bet?" the duo repeated, flabbergasted by their reactions.

Jisoo's mom beamed. "The moms were on #teamgay and the dads were #teamREALLYclosefriends. It was a tight race. You owe me money now," she said, turning to her husband, who sighed.

Jisoo turned to Jeonghan, but the other was just as dumbfounded as he was.

"You...bet on our sexuality?" Jisoo sputtered.

"Yep. What? It was too fun to see you guys act all 'oh we're just friends' to 'hmm I might like him' to 'oh crap I'm in love'. A teenage romance."

The two astonished 18 year olds blinked, trying to process this startling revelation. Then they burst out laughing.

"Oh god, I can't believe this."

"This can't be real."

In any event, it was quite a celebratory evening for both the Hongs and the Yoons.

 

 

Age: 21

 

"Jisoo, I love you."

Jisoo felt a definite sense of deja vu from this scene. Both uni students sitting at a desk for hours, papers and textbooks sprawled everywhere.

"And you're saying this because...?"

Jeonghan stuck out his bottom lip. "Do I need a reason to profess my undying love for you?" he asked.

Jisoo snorted. "You only tell me you love me when we're in life-threatening situations like this." He gestured to the mess surrounding them, and the clock which read 3 AM.

Jeonghan heaved a sigh and took another sip of coffee. "But forreal, I love you. After the exam, wanna drink?"

Jisoo scrunched his face into the cutest damn thing Jeonghan had ever seen. "I don't drink, you know that, Han."

Jeonghan smirked. "A little bit, come on~"

"Ugh, no."

"One shot?"

"Jeonghannnnn...."

Jeonghan giggled and tackled Jisoo into a hug. "Mmm, okay. Something else."

"We can think about the future once we live through this exam," Jisoo murmured into Jeonghan's hair. He pulled away and pecked Jeonghan on the lips. "Now get back to studying, Yoon."

Jeonghan saluted and continued the long grueling process of memorizing facts. By 4:30 AM, both college students were passed out on the linoleum floor, exhausted.

"That test was hell on earth," Jeonghan groaned, hugging Jisoo as they sank back onto the couch in their dorm. Jisoo sighed as well. 

"You know what, Jeonghan?"

"Hm?"

"I'm down for a drink. You still in?"

Jeonghan shot up. "Seriously? Hold on then." He ran to their kitchen and returned with a bottle of vodka and two cups.

Jisoo's mouth dropped open. "When did you―"

"Special events like this one, you know? Gotta have it handy. Here." He poured Jisoo a generous amount of vodka before doing the same for himself.

"To the hell that's university life," Jeonghan announced. Jisoo laughed. "Yep." They clinked glasses and took a swig.

"Ugh, it's every bit as bad as last time," Jisoo muttered. "I love it."

Jeonghan snickered and took another swig. "And I love you."

"Ew, cheesy."

"And true."

"Okay, well fine, I love you too."

"Good. Now let's drink till we drop."

"What? Are you a lightweight? This is just one bottle."

"I have more in the back, actually..."

"HANNIE!"

"Hehehehe..."

"God, what am I gonna do with you..."

"For starters, call me that more often. It's cute."

"Shut up, Jeonghan."

"Ow, mean."

"Han?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty."

Jisoo leaned over and pulled Jeonghan into a warm kiss, the alcohol driving him forward. Jeonghan accepted the kiss, laughing, and the pair ended up on the floor, and yes, both were horrible lightweights that were already semi-drunk, and they ended up passed out on the cold tile.

Jeonghan and Jisoo were the closest of friends lovers. And no one could beat that.


End file.
